sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Genodraco Legion
The Genodraco Legion (or Genodraco) refer collectively to a group of genetic super soldiers created by an extinct race known as the Igleon. These super soldiers are infamous for being incredibly powerful, comparable to the Grox and the Kklxin, but are much fewer in number. Their numbers greatly diminished after the Genodraco Massacre. Organization There are many variations of Genodraco though their structure is simple. The General Drakko is the leader while five different Alpha classes rule directly underneath. Below the Alpha classes are the rank and file troops which are nearly identical to any one of the Alpha classes though are much smaller and less armed. Collectively, these lower ranked troops are known as the Beta Class. Members of the Beta Class tend to be much weaker than their Alpha counterparts, but are much more numerous. A Beta Genodraco is slightly more powerful than a Kklxin warrior, though an Alpha Genodraco is three times as strong as an ordinary Dhragolon. The information relating to the manufacturing of the sphere as well as its creator is scattered across the different classes' minds. The Drakko only knows the generic basics while the specifics are scattered across the Alpha Classes. This is a failsafe method to prevent information leaks if only one Genodraco is captured. Thus, capture of one of each of the five Alpha classes and perhaps the general is crucial if one were to discover the secrets of the Genodraco spheres. History Creation Eons ago, the Igleon were a war mongering race in the Perseus arm. Eager to gain control of the galaxy, they created super soldiers shaped liked dragons equipped with incredible weapons derived from Grox technology. To invade, the Igleon stored the soldiers in a giant sphere that would teleport to the core of a planet. This sphere was ultra powerful made of an alloy between diamond and Dragonrock. Once at the center of a planet, the soldiers would venture to the surface via digging pods, capable of drilling at 200 miles per hour. From there, the Genodraco would ravage the inhabitants up top and then return to the sphere at the core. Then, all of the planet's technology is harvested and melted down into raw substances to create a duplicate sphere and accompanying soldiers. Because of this, the Igleon grew tremendously in power having conquered much of the Perseus arm. Retaliation It was not long until the Genodraco became rogue and tore apart the Igleons who barely stood a chance. With the Igleon gone, the Genodraco discovered how to use the teleporting sphere themselves and begun destroying many underdeveloped civilizations. Genodraco Massacre Thousands of years later, King Rustiagon Aggan of the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy soon left the Malick Cluster to discover a string of planets that were ravaged by what seemed to be similar causes. Not long after, a Dhragolon colony was destroyed by the Genodraco which instantly drove the Dhragolon to attack any planet occupied these soldiers. These soldiers proved a challenging opponent, but eventually, the Genodraco were suppressed and their teleportation spheres were destroyed rendering them unable to attack anymore planets, but not before thousands of Dhragolon and Genodraco lives were lost. Shortly after discovering the history behind the Genodraco's creation, the Dhragolon spared their opponents provided that they would not attack a race with good intentions. Modern Era Although the Genodraco are not a threat today, rumor has it that a mad scientist claiming to be an Igleon wishes to enslave the Genodraco and conquer what was "rightfully his people's". The scientist has neither shown his face nor name and is often dismissed as an insane man. Recently, the Kklxin have discovered how to operate one of these spheres and reverse engineered one to clone Kklxin rather than Genodraco. Gallery Below are images of General Drakko and the five different Alpha classes. Robot Dragon.png|Alpha Mech Zands (1).png|Alpha Zands Diablosaurus (1).png|Alpha Diablo King Drok (1).png|General Drakko Splinter (2).png|Alpha Splinter Dragonof.png|Alpha Dragonof ﻿ Category:Species